Brokenhearted Girl
by amxx
Summary: Josh just broke up with Cammie. Zach is there to comfort her. Will she fall for Zach or continue loving Josh?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey. So this is my first ever fanfic. Please take it easy on me. XD And thank you so much for taking your time to read it. Mwah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Break-Up<p>

Cameron Ann Morgan hunched her shoulders and lowered her head as she walked the dark cobbled streets of Roseville. She was a total wreck. Her face was tear-streaked, and her eyes were red-rimmed.

Josh Abrams, her boyfriend for almost two years, broke up with her. Cammie never expected for that to happen. Ever. She thought he loved her. She thought she was the only one for him. She was wrong. Very wrong indeed.

Josh loves Deedee. His best friend since he was just in kindergarten. He just realized his love for her when he found out that she was dating Keith, a new student in Roseville High, where they were sophomores.

He did not tell Cammie the real reason why he broke up with her. He thought that it would hurt her too much. He just told her that he was not the one for her.

Their worlds were totally different. Josh came from a middle class family while Cammie came from a rich and sophisticated family. They just simply do not belong in each others worlds.

She tried to argue, but to no avail. He just kept shaking his head and saying, "You don't understand. We have to break-up. We don't belong with each other."

Cammie sniffled and bumped into someone tall, lean and muscular. She did not have to look up to know who it was. His smell was enough for her to recognize him.

It was Zachary Goode. He seems to have a knack of showing himself at times when Cammie is in distress.

Zach hugged hugged her tightly. She hugged him back. She did not realize that she was cold until she felt Zach's warmth.

He was not behaving normally. He was usually cocky, sarcastic, witty and arrogant. Now, he was being sweet and sensitive.

Zach might not know what happened to her, but one look at her and he knew that something was wrong.

He pushed her towards him more. Zach rested his head on Cammie's head. Her hair smelled like strawberries and vanilla.

_Whoever made her like this is going to pay, _Zach thought grimly.

He did not know why he was so protective of her. Did he like her? He does not know, but there sure is something about Cammie that Zach simply cannot resist.

Zach sighed. "Gallagher Girl, what's wrong?" he asked. His voice was slightly muffled by Cammie's hair, but she could still hear him. She was a spy-in-training afterall.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were full of sorrow. "I don't wanna talk about it," she answered, her voice almost breaking.

Zach nodded. He was going to find out about it sooner or later.

They broke apart. He put his arms around her shoulders. Cammie was shivering, so Zach removed his black leather jacket and placed it around her. She gave him a sad smile.

They walked back to Gallagher Academy slowly, and in silence.

* * *

><p>They reached Cammie's room. Cammie and Zach looked at each other.<p>

Zach wondered what happened to her that made her such a mess. He smiled at her. His first ever genuine smile. Not his usuall cocky smirk.

Cammie gave him a small smile. Zach's heart soared at the sight of her smile. He thought she was never going to smile in her condition.

"Thanks for bringing me back here."

Zach nodded. As quickly and quietly as they met each other tonight, he disappeared in the darkend hallway.

Cammie's eyebrows furrowed. He was sweet and caring at one point, and now, he was back to being his mysterious old self.

She opened the door to her room slowly, trying to prepare herself for her three best friend's interrogation about what happened between her and Josh tonight.

Cammie was sure that what she was going to tell them, will shock them.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Good(e) or bad? Please review! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks a bunch to the people who reviewed my story! It totally made my day! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Cammie burst into tears the moment she was inside her room.

Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry were taken aback by her sudden tears. They looked at each other, worry and curiosity etched on their pretty faces.

They stood up from their beds and quickly approached Cammie. They embraced her.

"H-h-he broke up with me!" Cammie wailed. Liz and Bex gasped. Macey nodded her head, not surprised by what Cammie has just informed them.

Macey knew that this was bound to happen. She did not approve of Josh. Not that he was not cute, sweet, caring and all the things you could ever want in a guy, but because something told her that Josh loved Deedee. He was just too foolish to realize it.

"He's going to pay," Bex declared through gritted teeth. Liz shook her head.

She did not like violence even though she was a spy-in-training. It could get Bex into trouble, which will make Cammie feel guilty because she think that it was her fault that Bex got into trouble.

"No. You'll just get into trouble," Liz said calmly. Cammie nodded in agreement.

She did not want to see Josh get hurt even though he broke her heart.

Bex sighed. "Okay, fine. He's not gonna pay."

Cammie yawned, She was tired after all the crying. "I wanna go to sleep now. We'll talk about this tomorrow. "

Bex, Liz and Macey nodded. She needed all the rest she can get.

Cammie went towards her bed and laid on it. She put her blanket all over her body and slept.

Liz and Macey also decided to sleep. Bex turned off the lights and laid on her bed.

Tossing and turning, she could not help but think of a plan to make that bastard, Josh Abrams, pay. She thought of how she was going to beat him up, where she would punch him and where she would kick him.

Bex could not understand why Josh can break-up with Cammie. She was utterly beautiful, though unfortunately, she did not know it. She was smart, caring, sweet, brave, kind, funny, nice and all in all, a truly great person.

_Josh is stupid, _Bex thought. Then, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Cammie dreamed about how Josh broke up with her...

**~DREAM~**

"Cammie, we need to talk," Josh said seriously. Cammie nodded. Her brain was nagging at her that he was going to break-up with her by the way he was acting, but she quickly erased it from her thoughts. Maybe he just had a problem, and he wanted to share it with her.

"What is it?" Cammie asked, concern written all over her face. Josh looked at her sadly.

"I... Um.. I-I'm breaking up with you," he stuttered nervously. Cammie's eyes widened. Her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Why?" she asked, her voice a mixture of hurt and disbelief. She could not believe that he was about to throw away almost two years of their relationship, and that he was breaking up with her in their favorite restaurant where he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Josh frowned. "We obviously don't belong together. You came from a rich, sophisticated family. I came from a lowly middle class family. It's just not right. I bet you anything that your mom wouldn't approve of me. She would probably break us up if she found out we were dating.

Our friends doesn't approve of our relationship. They may say that they do, but you can see it in their faces that they don't, and they can't wait for us to be over.

Most people in my school look at me like I'm some freak because I'm dating a girl from Gallagher Academy, a school full of snobby people," Josh saw Cammie's face morph into anger. "Not that you're snobby. It's just that, I'm tired of all the judgmental looks. I'm sorry." Josh slumped on his seat.

"But my mom only wants what's best for me! If she ever meets you, she'll probably think that you're the best for me, so she'll approve of our relationship. My best friends approve of you!" Josh raised one eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not Macey, but, Liz and Bex does!

And you shouldn't care what other people think of you, think of us... It's stupid. The only thing that matters is what we think of ourselves.

Please don't break-up with me. Please. I love you so much," Cammie pleaded. She was close to tears, but she won't let it come out. She was strong, and spies don't cry.

Josh shook his head, like he has already made up his mind. "You just don't understand. We have to break-up. We don't belong with each other."

With that, he stood up, and walked away from Cammie. She sat there, and stared at Josh's retreating back. She cannot believe Josh and her are over.

She did not allow herself to cry. She was in front of a lot of people. She could not afford to let them see her cry and completely weak.

Cammie got up from her seat and went outside. She swore to herself never to come back to the restaurant, full of memories of her and Josh.

**~DREAM FINISH~**

* * *

><p>Zachary Goode stared at the darkened ceiling of the room he shared with Grant Newman and Jonas Waldorf. He was thinking about Cammie.<p>

He realized, since he came to Gallagher, the reason that he was always wide awake at night was because of Cammie. He could not understand why she was always on his mind.

Zach remembered how Cammie was crying. Her dark brown hair was a mess. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of sadness.

He has never seen her so sad. She was usually happy and cheerful.

_Who could've made her so sad? _He thought.

He promised himself to find out what happened to Cammie. He was Zach Goode, he always get what he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for taking such a long time to update. I've really busy in school.**

**Thanks to everyone who put my story in their favorite or alert list and reviewed it. It means so much to me! Yay! :D**

**So here's Chapter 3... ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

Zachary Goode leaned against the wall outside of the grand hall where he was waiting for Cammie. He wanted to ask her what happened last night, if he could do anything for her and most importantly whether she was alright.

Cammie arrived. She was surrounded by her usual entourage, Bex, Macey and Liz.

Zach sighed and went inside the grand hall. He thought it was best to ask Cammie about last night alone.

* * *

><p>"So Cams, since it's Saturday and all. What do you wanna do later?" Bex asked. Liz, Macey and Bex agreed to let Cammie choose whatever they are going to do later. It was the least they can do to cheer her up.<p>

Cammie shrugged and continued eating her breakfast. Bex, Liz and Macey exchanged worried glances.

"Yo girls! Sup," Grant greeted Cammie, Liz, Bex and Macey.

Bex's heartbeat quickened. She had a huge crush on Grant.

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Oh, nothing," she said casually.

Zach, Jonas and another Blackthorne boy named, Damon Blake, joined Grant.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Zach asked Bex, indicating the empty seats.

Macey grinned. "Not at all," she said.

"Cool," said Grant. He sat next to Bex. Jonas sat next to Liz. Damon sat next to Macey. Zach sat next to Cammie.

Cammie sighed in annoyance. She wanted to talk to girls about last night. Now it seems like she has to put it for later.

"So girls," Zach said. "Do you all want to go with us to Roseville?"

"Um, no," Cammie said quietly, speaking for the first time this morning. The other girls nodded, while the guys gave them questioning looks.

"Why?" Grant asked in disbelief. No girl in their right mind would ever decline him and his friends. They were probably the guys that are most wanted by the Gallagher girls in all the Blackthorne boys.

"Because we're not going," said Macey.

"Why?" Grant asked again in disbelief. Bex rolled her eyes.

"Because we don't want to," Bex said.

"Why?"

"Because we don't feel like going, well, actually I'm the one who doesn't feel like going. But since they're such amazing best friends, they'll accompany me here," Cammie snapped. It seems like, every boy in her life is trying to piss her off this week.

She stood up and as fast as her feet can take her, she dashed to her favorite hiding place.

She sat crossed-leg on the floor and stared at the walls. She willed herself not to cry.

Cammie did not know why she wanted to cry for no apparent reason. It was just a small matter. She should have just stayed on her seat and let it go. But instead, she acted like a complete and utter bitch.

She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Hey," someone greeted her.

"Ugh, Zach. What are you doing here, and how did you find out I'm here?" she asked angrily.

_Is it like "Boys Piss off Cammie Week" this week?_ She thought to herself.

Zach smirked. He thought she was cute when she was angry. No, scratch that, she always looked cute whatever mood she was in.

He decided to answer her second question. "Spy."

"Stop it with that 'Spy' shit, and can you please just go away?" She turned around to face Zach. "Can't you see that I want to be alone?"

Zach shrugged. Now was the time to ask her what happened last night. He was burning with curiosity. Ignoring her questions, "Gallagher girl, are you okay?" He asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but he did not know how to start.

Cammie glared. "Do you honestly think I'm okay?" she asked venomously.

"I, uh... How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Like crap." She could have lied and said she was _okay_, but obviously that would be hard to believe since she looks like a total mess.

"I'm sorry. Why?" he asked. He really did feel sorry for her. He wished he could do something to make her feel better, and return her to her usually cheerful self.

"Josh broke up with me," she whispered. She did not look angry anymore. Instead, it was replaced with sadness.

Cammie could not believe that she just told him about Josh, but somehow, she felt that she could trust Zach with it. She wondered why he was even caring. Why he was asking about her. She knew he was a self-centered jerk whose hobby is to play with girls' hearts. But now, he was there, trying to see if she was okay. Is this all an act? Is he only acting to get her to fall in love with him and then break her heart? If so, she did not want to play in his game.

Zach sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Cammie," he murmured. He wanted to punch Josh for making Cammie so sad. He wanted to make him pay. He did not mean his _sorry _this time, though. He was actually quite happy that they broke up. Cammie deserved the best, and Zach was sure as hell that Josh is not the best.

"Stop saying you're sorry," Cammie muttered.

"Okay."

Zach sighed. "Look, Gallagher girl, Josh doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better. Josh is utterly stupid to let someone like you go."

Cammie smiled and faced Zach. "Thanks, Zachary."

"It's no big deal," Zach replied while smirking.

He moved closer to Cammie. She did the same. Their heads were only a few inches apart. Zach wanted to kiss Cammie so badly. He closed his eyes, awaiting her soft, luscious lips to touch his.

Cammie abruptly stood up. Her eye widened in surprise. She quickly ran outside of her hiding place.

Zach's eyes fluttered open when he heard her footsteps. He gritted his teeth. Why didn't she kiss him?

He was freaking Zachary Goode. Girls love to kiss him.

He stood up in frustration while cursing. Is he finally getting hit by karma after he played with all those girls' hearts? He hoped not. He hated to admit it to himself but, he wanted Cameron Morgan more than any other girl he has ever met. Hell, he actually never wanted any girl before. They just came flocking to him, and if he thinks they are attractive enough for him, he will take them out on a date or have a make-out session with them, and after wards, move on to another girl.

He shook his head and went out of Cammie's hiding place.

He went to his dorm room and asked Grant, Jonas and Damon, "Let's go to Roseville?" They all nodded in agreement and off they went.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Please review! I'll appreciate it a lot. xo<strong>

**P.s. I'll be busier than ever in school until like October. I have exams coming and it's supposed to be really important so I'll be studying really hard for it. I'll probably update around the end of the exams, which will be around, I dunno, 20 October? So jyeaah... Please be patient. :) And wish me luck for the exams! Haha. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I decided to update one last time this month. I was procrastinating from studying and I decided to make good use of my procrastination and do the 4th chapter.**

**Oh yeah ... I want to thank some people:**

**My. Wings. Have. Fallen: Thanks for always reviewing whenever I update, I really really appreciate it a lot. :) xo (Btw, sorry for the spacing in your pen name. It won't show every time I saved it.)**

** Pieces Of My Heart: Thanks so much about your idea about Josh. I decided to make that happen in this chapter. :D**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Cammie walked briskly through the halls of Gallagher Academy towards her dorm room even though her heart was screaming at her to go back to Zach and just kiss him.

She shook her head. She just came out from a relationship, it would be wrong. She decided she made the right decision of running away from Zach.

Why did he attempt to kiss her? Was he interested in her? She highly doubts so. He only goes for utterly gorgeous girls. She was far from gorgeous. She was just average, with average brown eyes, average nose, average everything. That was probably why Josh broke up with her. She was just plain average.

Maybe she should just stay single forever and buy a lot of cats. Then she would just die alone because her cats decided to eat her because she was too bitter for their taste and thought it was best that she died.

_Yeah, I should buy thousands of cats_, she thought.

She reached her dorm room and opened its door to find her three best friends huddled in a circle on the floor, and talking to each other.

"Hey guys," Cammie greeted Bex, Liz and Macey. They stared up at her. "Mind if we had that talk I said we'll have today last night?"

They nodded in unison.

"But first," Macey said. "We must get snacks. Especially ice cream and chocolates."

Cammie's mouth watered. She loves anything that involved chocolates.

"Yeah," agreed Liz. "We should go to Chef Alfredo and ask him for food. I'm sure he'll give us whatever we want, since we're like his fave students." They all giggled, knowing it was true.

Chef Alfredo was fond of the girls after they saved his kitchen from burning up in flames. From then on, he treated them like his favorite nieces. The favoritism might be unfair, but nonetheless, the girls loved it. They can get whatever food they wanted from the kitchen, and all they had to do was ask.

"Guys, would it be alright if ya'll ask Chef Alfredo yourselves? I'm a bit tired and I just want to sit down," Cammie asked them politely. She does not like acting bossy towards her friends, but she was too sore to go to the kitchen.

"Sure, it's no problem," Liz answered. Macey and Bex nodded their heads. They were willing to be Cammie's servants for the day just to make her happy. The four of them would practically do anything for each other. Even risking their own lives.

Bex, Liz and Macey went out of the room. They gave Cammie an _everything-will-be-alright_ smile. Cammie gave them a small grin and slumped down on her bed.

She took her book _The Hunger Games_ (**A/N: If you haven't read the book, you should totally read it. It's awesome.)** from under her pillow and opened it to the page she last read from. She needed to escape reality for a while, and reading always helped.

* * *

><p>Cammie put down her book as she heard the door burst open.<p>

"We're back!" Macey exclaimed. She was carrying a huge basket filled with snacks. Bex was carrying a huge ice box filled with ice cream and sodas. Liz was carrying a transparent shoulder bag, inside were spa products.

Cammie gave Liz a questioning look and cocked her head at the bag Liz was carrying.

"Oh, Chef Alfredo's wife was there and gave us these," she said indicating the products. Cammie arched one eyebrow, her face was masked in confusion.

"She owned a spa and decided we needed to treat ourselves with a spa day so she gave us the spa stuff," explained Bex. Cammie nodded her head slowly, still not getting it about the spa products. She was a bit slow with her thinking process after reading _The Hunger Games_. Her mind was still caught up on the book, still caught up on who is the perfect guy for _Katniss_, _Gale _or _Peeta_?

"So anyway... Let's talk," said Liz. Cammie's brain quicky snapped back to reality.

"Well ... Okay ..." trailed Cammie while reaching for the potato chips on the basket. She opened it and put the chips on her mouth. She chewed for a moment, swallowed the chips and told them what happened last night ...

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Bex demanded, her British accent thick. "ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME? HE BROKE UP WITH YOU IN THAT DAMNED RESTURANT? WHAT A BLOODY ARSE! AND NO PROPER EXPLANATION? YOU DESERVE A BLOODY EXPLANATION! AND HE JUST WALKED AWAY? JUST LIKE THAT? BLOODY FREAKING UNBELIEVABLE."<p>

Bex's face was boiling with anger. No one messes with people that she loved and gets away with it. _No one_. She wanted to beat Josh up in a pulp. The only person stopping her was Cammie.

Liz nodded. Yes, she believed violence did not solve anything, but someone needed to teach that douche bag a lesson.

Macey looked speechless. She may not have approved of Josh, but she could not believe that he would ever do such a thing. He was nice, for goodness' sake! That was how Macey managed to bear with it. At least Cammie was going to be treated right, but apparently she was wrong. A hundred percent wrong.

"Girls," Macey said standing up. "I'm sorry Cams, but I need to do an errand." She smiled apologetically at Cammie and dashed outside of the room. Cammie nodded slowly, her face tear-streaked.

She looked at her gold watch. It sent voice messages to anyone who has one, and Damon Blake has one. Macey pressed a few buttons until the watch read, _record message_.

"Hey, D. It's Mace. Listen, I need to ask you a favor. It's regarding Cammie. A guy named Joshua Abrams did something very hurtful to Cammie. Can you please, uh, I don't know, beat him up to a pulp for me? I would appreciate that a lot, and it might make me accept your offer to take me on a date. Kay. Thanks. Bye," Macey finished and hit _send_. She knew Damon was going to do her favor. She knew he liked her and would love to take her on a date, and also, she thinks Damon kind of thinks of Cammie as his sister. She walked back inside her dorm room and gave Liz and Bex a huge, satisfied, yet evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Damon's eyes widened in excitement as he heard Macey's request. He would love to beat up whoever that jerk is.<p>

Zach smirked. He also heard the message, along with Grant and Jonas. "I know just where to find him," Zach said mischievously. Josh can finally pay for hurting Cammie.

"Whatever bad thing we're supposed to do to _Jimmy_, I'm in," Grant said, while Jonas nodded in agreement. Even though they only knew Cammie for a few months, they treated her like their sister.

Zach led them towards Josh's family's pharmacy. They went inside but found no sign of Josh.

Zach approached the cashier, and asked, "May I know where Jim–," he cut himself off, almost saying _Jimmy._"Josh Abrams is?" He gave her his most charming smile.

The cashier stared at Zach's gorgeous face in awe and stuttered nervously, "Uh... Uh... Um... He's on the alley on the left side of the pharmacy." She giggled, twisted a piece of hair on her finger and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at Zach.

Zach smirked and thanked the cashier. They went outside of the pharmacy, to the cashier's dismay. She wanted to ask for him number.

Grant, Damon, Jonas and Zach briskly walked to the alley and put the hoods on their jacket on their heads. The alley was the perfect place to beat up Josh. It was dark, therefore, no one would be able to see them clearly.

"What the hell?" Damon asked in disbelief as the group walked towards Josh in the alley. He was making out with a petite, blonde girl.

Grant, Jonas and Zach shook their heads in disgust. Seeing Josh making out with another girl just hours away from him breaking up with Cammie was sick. It made Zach want to beat him up more.

Damon patted Josh's back. He turned around and gave Damon a surprised and questioning look.

Grant looked at the blonde girl and shot her with a small needle that has sleeping serum in it. She fell down on the ground with a loud thud.

Josh's eyes widened in fear. He tried to run away, but the guys blocked his way. They started hitting him in every part of his body as soft as they could. Hitting him hard might cause him to die.

After Josh was unconscious and full of bruises, they quickly ran and went back to Gallagher Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys. I feel so guilty for being such a bad updater. I'm so sorry! Anyway, I didn't know my exams were gonna end earlier so I said I was going to update it on 20 October. But it ended just today so I decided to update. And I realized that the characters are very OOC. For this story to work, I need it to be like that so sorry if this is too full of Cammie's breakdowns and crap.**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 5. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Guy, thanks for making today awesome!" Cammie exclaimed gratefully from her bed. Bex, Liz, Macey and her had avocado facial masks on their faces and cut cucumber in each of their eyes.

"Darling, it's our pleasure," Macey drawled. "You totally deserved it. BTW you haven't told us what happened in your hiding place with Zach."

"What?" Cammie spluttered, surprised. She did not tell them anything about going to one of her hiding places and Zach being there. "How'd you know?"

"You always go to one of your hiding places whenever you feel frustrated, so we assumed you went there this morning, and Zach quickly chased after you when you walked out. That's how we know."

"Oh, well. . . Cammie trailed off and told Bex, Liz and Macey what happened.

**:x:x:x:x:**

". . . Then I stood up and just ran away." Cammie finished sheepishly. Bex, Liz and Macey pulled themselves up from their beds to look at her. She did the same.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, Cams. It's fine. Zach should've been more considerate," Macey told Cammie.

"Yeah," agreed Bex and Liz.

Liz looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost time for dinner. "Maybe we should wash our faces now. It's almost dinner time," she informed Cammie, Macey and Bex. They stood up from their beds, and one by one, went to the bathroom and washed off their facial masks.

When they were all done, they headed to the grand hall.

**:x:x:x:x:**

"Dude, close your mouth and quit staring at Bex. You look like those creepy pedophile dudes," Jonas told Grant. Damon and Zach snickered. Grant narrowed his eyes at them and turned to stare at Bex again.

He waved at her and shouted, "Sit with us!"

Bex smiled and nodded at Grant. She turned to her best friends and pleaded with them, "Guys, can we please sit with them?" Liz and Cammie laughed at Bex's pleading tone while Macey winked at her and headed to the boys' table. The rest followed Macey.

"Hey, guys," greeted Macey. She sat next to Damon and grinned flirtatiously at him.

Bex sat next to Grant and gave him a huge smile. Liz sat next to Jonas while Cammie sat next to her.

Zach's smirk was wiped off for a short while when Cammie did not sit with him like she always did when they ate their dinner or lunch.

"So how about that date?" Damon asked Macey.

"First, I have to know, did ya do the deed?"

"Yes.

" "Good. Then next Saturday, pick me up outside my dorm room at 1 pm sharp. Surprise me with whatever you have planned for our date," she ordered Damon.

He smirked and saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!"

Cammie, Liz and Bex heard the exchange between Damon and Macey. They gave her a quizzical look and she mouthed to them, "Later." They nodded and ate their dinner.

**:x:x:x:x:**

"So. . . What were you and Damom talking about?" Cammie asked Macey when they were out of the grand hall. They were on their way to their dorm room. Liz and Bex stayed back with Grant, Jonas, Zach and Damon. They wanted to eat more deserts.

Macey shrugged, while thinking of a lie to tell Cammie. Macey did not like lying to her, but she also did not like Cammie getting mad at her. "I asked him to do me a favour," Macey explained. "If he does it, I told him I'll let him take me out on a date, and since he did it, then we have a date."

"What was the favour?"

Macey's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered herself. Cammie furrowed her eyebrows, noticing what Macey did. "Um. . . I asked him to. . . win. . . something for me," Macey answered Cammie hesitantly.

Cammie knew straightaway that she was lying. "What are you not telling me?" asked Cammie accusingly.

Macey sighed, defeated. She cannot take it anymore. She cannot lie to Cammie. It was impossible. "Err. . . Well, you remember how you told Bex that you don't want her to beat Josh up?" Cammie nodded. "Well, I decided to take matters into my own hands and ask someone else to beat him up. So I asked Damon to do it, and he did. . . He probably did it with Jonas, Zach and Grant," Macey said. She stared at Cammie, nervous of what she was going to do next.

Cammie did not know what to do. She was torn on whether to be angry at Macey for disrespecting her wishes, or to forgive her because she knew that Macey only did it because she cared for her. She decided to do the latter.

Cammie sighed and muttured, "Never mind, as long as he didn't die." Macey nodded and smiled in relief. They had reached their dorm room. Macey opened the door and turned on the lights. Cammie took her book which was on top of her bed and took a flashlight and a lighter, which she put inside her pocket, from the drawer next to her bed.

"I'm going to one of my hiding places. Bye," she told Macey.

Macey nodded and went to the bathroom to remove her make-up.

**:x:x:x:x:**

Cammie reached her hiding place which was behind a portrait of Gillian Gallagher.

She pressed Gillian's right eye, and the portrait slid to the side, revealing a dark, stoned passageway. She turned on her flashlight and went inside it.

She walked for approximately one minute and reached a circular room. Its walls were painted in white and it has golden torches surrounding it. She took out her lighter from her pocket and lighted the torches.

When the room was illuminated in a soft yellow glow, she sat against the wall and read her book.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, whatcha doin'?"

Cammie groaned and faced Zach. "What do you want?" she asked Zach grumpily. He shrugged and smirked. He walked towards her and sat next to her.

Feeling Cammie's discomfort, Zach shifted to the other side a little bit.

Cammie glared at Zach and asked through gritted teeth, "Why can't you just fucking leave me alone, Goode?" Every single time Cammie wanted to be alone, Zach was there to ruin everything.

"Ohhhh. Feisty," Zach teased. Cammie rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

"What's that?" Zach asked, while pointing at the book.

"It's a book, Zachary. Are you like stupid or something?" Cammie replied sarcastically.

Zach rolled his eyes and grabbed Cammie's book. He looked at the back cover and read the sypnosis. "Meh, boring," Zach said and yawned dramatically. Cammie glared at Zach and hit him hard on the arms and grabbed her book from him. The book she was reading was not boring. It was absolutely amazing. Everything about it was amazing, the writing, the characters, the plot and just simply _everything_.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"You said _Hunger Games_ was boring! It isn't, okay? Stop being so annoying," she snapped.

"Kay, fine, I'm sorry," Zach muttered. He stood up and started to leave. He felt that his presence was not wanted by Cammie.

Cammie looked at Zach's retreating back and bit her lower lip. She felt guilty for hitting and snapping at him. Maybe he was just trying to cheer her up. "Hey, come back. Please?" Cammie murmured, but loud enough for Zach to hear.

He turned around to face her, his face blank. "I thought you wanted to be alone?" he asked her cautiously, afraid that she might snap at him again.

"I changed my mind."

Zach smirked and sat next to her again. Cammie put down her book. She thought maybe she could get to know more about Zach, because out of Grant, Damon, Jonas and him, he was the one she did not know much about. He was a complete and utter mystery that she cannot seem to fathom, no matter how hard she tried.

"Soooo. . . Do you like music?" Cammie asked Zach.

He looked at her like she was crazy and replied, "Of course I do, Gallagher Girl. I love it."

Cammie smiled and asked him, "Who's your favorite singer?"

"I love Taylor Swift."

Cammie's eyes filled with shock. "You-you-you love Taylor Swift? OMG. Are you kidding me, Goode? Zachary Goode likes Taylor Swift? You actually have a feminine side? OMG."

Zach chuckled and nodded. It was a huge secret that Taylor Swift was one of his favorite singers. Her voice is truly amazing, her lyrics are meaningful and she was beautiful. Too bad she was older than him.

"Wow. Well, I love her too," she gushed. "She's so freaking amazing, I can relate to most of her songs, she's so gorgeous, her fashion sense is so utterly cool and her voice is awesome. Macey met her once and she said Taylor was so freaking nice to her. She's soooo lucky!"

Zach smirked and nodded. They talked more about Taylor Swift and other various singers that they loved. They talked a little bit about Zach's past. It was only a few details though. Not much about his mother, who was evil.

He only told Cammie that he did not know where his Mom was, that he knew she was still alive but that she did not love him enough to return to him. About how his father died because of a mission gone wrong. About how he stayed with a CIA operative throughout most of his whole life, thinking she was his aunt.

Cammie felt sad for Zach as she listened to him spill out his guts to her. His mother was absolutely cruel. Zach, besides all the cockiness and arrogance, was a great person; how could she not return to him? She could not help but hug Zach. She hugged him tightly.

Zach hid his smile by smirking and hugged Cammie back. He wanted to hold her as long as possible. This moment might not ever happen again. Unfortunately, she pulled out of the hug and just looked at Zach and smiled.

He smirked and realized, he was getting dangerously too open with Cammie. He did not want to let that happen. He did not want to have any strings attached with anyone. So he did the only thing he could do, he stood up, and walked away from Cammie.

Cammie was taken aback by Zach's sudden departure. She could not help but get hurt by it. He did not even say goodbye. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Boys, what am I gonna do with them?_ she thought.

She yawned and stood up, taking her book, her flashlight and lighter with her. She decided to go back to her dorm room because she was sleepy.

She headed out of her hiding place and into the halls of Gallagher Academy. She proceeded to her dorm room, without noticing a pair of emerald green eyes watching her.

It was very unlike her not to notice her surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like it? Was it good? Bad? REVIEW! And please feel free to give me constructive criticism! Sorry if there are any errors. I guess I just didn't notice it. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo! So I decided to also upload Chapter 6 today because I'm feeling really hyper and just ecstatic, and I don't know why. Maybe it's the rush of the exams being over or something? Anyway, this is Chapter 6. Enjoy! ****:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Ugh, guys, why'd you have to drag me here?" asked Cammie for the twentieth time. Bex, Liz, Macey and her were at the Roseville Shopping Center.

"You need to have a retail therapy," explained Macey patiently, like she was explaining to a five year old child.

"Yeah, Cammie," piped up Liz. "My resear—" she stopped midsentence when she saw a couple making-out. The male was on a wheelchair, his right arm was on a cast and he was full of bruises, but his features were still distinguishable. It was Josh. The female who was sitting on his lap was blonde and petite. It was Deedee. "Cams, let's go to this store!" Liz quickly changed the subject and dragged Cammie to a herbal store. Bex and Macey followed, while giving Liz a questioning look. Cammie arched her left eyebrow and shook her head. She went out of the store before Liz could stop her.

Cammie's heart stopped. She has seen what Liz was trying to avoid her from seeing, Josh and Deedee making-out. She gritted her teeth and marched her way towards the couple. "What is this?" Cammie asked quietly, but loud enough for Josh and Deedee to hear.

They stopped what they were doing and glared at Cammie, but it quickly morphed into guilt once they saw who it was.

Deedee stood up and looked at Cammie sadly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She looked at Josh and urged him with her eyes to explain the real reason why he broke up with Cammie. He nodded. "He needs to explain something," she said urgently and walked away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BI—," Bex shouted at Deedee and started stomping towards her, but Liz put her hand on her mouth and Macey prevented her from coming any nearer to Deedee. They did not want to cause a scene at the mall.

Josh looked at Cammie nervously. He had two black eyes and there were a lot of cuts and bruises on his face. _Probably the work of the guys_, Cammie thought happily. _He deserved it, after he broke my heart_.

"Listen, Cams—"

"It's Cammie. Only people who are important to me calls me Cams," she hissed.

Josh nodded and continued, "Listen, Cammie, I'm really sorry for breaking up with you. I truly am. I never wanted it to end that way. I didn't even explain to you properly why I did it. Anyway, I broke up with you because I loved Deedee. I realized that I belonged with her, and that you belonged with someone else who truly deserves you. You needed someone better than me.

I'm sorry that I walked away that night. I'm really sorry. I just couldn't stand the pain that I saw in your eyes and know that the reason behind it was me. I just feel so guilty. I — I'm just really sorry for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry. I hope you understand." Josh finished and bowed his head in shame.

Cammie's mouth was pursed in a straight line. She nodded turned around and walked towards the exit of the mall.

Bex, Liz and Macey followed. They had heard the whole thing.

**:x:x:x:x:**

Cammie opened the door of her dorm room and sat on her bed. Her face was completely blank, devoid of any emotion. She was still trying to process what Josh said to her.

She believed him, alright. He did not show any signs that he was lying. What bugged her was, how she did not realize that he was lying to her when he broke up with her. Maybe she was just too caught up with the whole thing that she did not notice anything.

All of a sudden, a weight was lifted out of Cammie. She felt much better after Josh explained to her properly. But it did not mean that her heart is already mended. It was still broken.

Bex, Liz and Macey stumbled inside the room. They were panting. They looked for Cammie everywhere when she went out of the mall and disappeared into the crowd, but decided to return to Gallagher Academy because they thought maybe she wanted to be alone, and knew that if she did not want to be found, they could never find her.

"Oh, thank goodness. There you are!" exclaimed Bex. Liz, Macey and her sat down next to Cammie on her bed. They stared at Cammie, waiting for her to say something.

"Hmm, well, I'm happy for him," whispered Cammie bravely. "Didn't they say that when you love someone, you should set them free?" Liz, Bex and Macey nodded. They enveloped her in a tight group hug.

They were glad that Cammie has let Josh go, but they knew she still loved him.

**:x:x:x:x:**

"Good luck," Bex wished Cammie.

Cammie was about to tell her mother everything that happened with Josh. She could not bear keeping a lot of secrets from her mother anymore.

Bex hugged Cammie while Macey and Liz gave her encouraging smiles.

Cammie knocked at the headmistress' office door. She heard a faint "Come in." and opened the door to find her mother bent on her office table.

"Hi, mom," she greeted nervously.

Her nervousness did not go unnoticed by Rachel Morgan. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly.

Cammie burst into tears. Rachel led her to a sofa and sat her down gently. She cradled Cammie like she was a small child in her arms and caressed her brown hair softly.

The last time she saw Cammie cry was when she told her that Cammie's father was pronounced dead.

Cammie spilled everything to her mother. Rachel did not seem mad or surprised at all about Josh. It seemed like she knew about him.

Unfortunately, Rachel was speechless when Cammie told her that Josh broke up with her. She did not know what advice to give Cammie. She has never in her life experienced what Cammie was experiencing. So she just stroke Cammie's back gently and let her cry in her arms.

After a while, Rachel stood up and poured boiling hot water on two cup noodles. She then let it cook for three minutes and afterwards, gave one to Cammie.

Cammie smiled at Rachel and dug in. She did not realize how hungry she was until the noodles reached her mouth. Rachel joined in, and soon they were talking about different memories that involved cup noodles, though they avoided the ones that included Matthew Morgan.

They were laughing so hard at every memory they recounted.

After they finished eating, Rachel took out a bunch of chocolate bars and Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream from her mini refrigerator. She also made microwave popcorn.

Cammie turned on the flat-screened televison and chose a DVD from one of Rachel's many office cabinets. The movie she chose was _Little Fockers_. Comedy movies usually cheers her up.

When the microwaved popcorn was cooked, Rachel sat down beside Cammie on the sofa. She put the chocolates and popcorn on the mini-table in front of the sofa they were sitting on while holding onto the ice cream. She gave Cammie one of the spoons she was holding and kept the other one for herself. Cammie scooped a big chunk of ice cream then ate it, while Rachel started the movie.

**:x:x:x:x:**

"Mom, I had a great time. Thanks," Cammie told her mother, grining widely.

Rachel returned her grin. "No problem, honey," she replied.

"Just don't go sneaking out of the school again," Rachel added sternly. Cammie nodded guiltily and hugged her mother.

"Good night, kiddo," Rachel whispered into Cammie's ear.

"Night, mom," whispered Cammie back. She looked up at her mother, pulled herself out of her hug and headed to her dorm room.

Cammie looked back and waved goodbye to her mother. Rachel did the same, then went back inside her office.

Cammie was glad that her mother did not get angry at her for sneaking out of Gallagher to see Josh. She did not want to have another scolding given by her mother. It caused awkwardness between them.

"Hello, Gallagher Girl."

Cammie almost jumped in surprised but regained herself. She turned around and asked indifferently, "Zach, what do you want?"

He smirked and motioned for Cammie to follow him.

Curious, she obliged, and he led her to the library, where there was no one around.

Zach sat down at one of the couches and patted the space next to him for Cammie to sit down. She raised her eyebrows but continued standing. "What do you want, Zachary?" she asked wryly. She was tired of whatever game he was playing with her.

Zach shrugged and patted the space next to him again. "I just wanted to talk."

Cammie sighed and sat down next to him. "About what?" she asked.

"I don't know. Normal teenager stuff?"

"Maybe tomorrow. It's late. We have classes tomorrow, and I need to get some sleep," she said.

Zach looked at his watch. It said _10:45 PM_. Maybe it was a little late and Cammie probably needed some sleep.

He sighed disappointedly and stood up. He took Cammie's hand and pulled her out of the couch.

He walked her towards her dorm room, their hands still interwined with each other.

Cammie wanted to let go of Zach's hand. But somehow, she finds comfort in it, so she did not let go.

They had reached Cammie's dorm room. She let go of Zach's hand and without looking at him said, "Bye." She quickly unlocked the door with the keys she got from the pocket of her shorts and slammed the door on Zach's face.

* * *

><p><strong>You likey? I hope you do! LOL. Please review! ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, subscribed to or favorited my story. Y'all are awesome. :D I promise I'll try my best to update more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Cameron Morgan sighed as she reached the library. She went all the way to the back and sat at the sofa located there. She took out her _iPod_ from her right jean pocket and listened to music, then opened the book that she was holding, and began to read from the page that she stopped.

It was dinner time, and Cammie wanted to have some time alone to herself and she did not want to be hounded by Tina Walters with questions about Josh because it was still a sore subject for her.

She would have gone to one of her hiding places, but everything was blocked by either bricks, or a huge stone.

Cammie suspected that her mother put those, so that she would not be able to sneak out of Gallagher anymore after confessing to her about Josh the previous night.

Suddenly, Cammie sensed someone coming inside the library. She abruptly stood up and hid behind a curtain; it was the only hiding place she could find at such a short notice.

"Gallagher girl, I know you're here. I'm not stupid."

Cammie rolled her eyes. Her theory was proven correct; Zach was always there to disturb her whenever she wanted to be alone.

She emerged out of the curtain and walked to where Zach was. She waved at him and returned to the sofa she was sitting on before.

"Why aren't you eating with the rest of us?" Zach asked, curiously and with concern.

"I'm not hungry," she lied smoothly. All of a sudden, a flashback of her slamming the door on Zach's face appeared on her mind.

"Oh yeah, Zach?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about last night. About slamming the door on your face. I was just taken aback," she said sheepishly, her cheeks bright crimson.

Zach smirked and replied, "It's alright, Gallagher girl. No worries."

Cammie sighed in relief and continued reading her book. Her stomach growled.

Zach arched his eyebrows at Cammie and asked, "I thought you weren't hungry, Gallagher girl?"

Cammie pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Here," Zach said, throwing a bunch of chocolate bars on her lap. Cammie looked at him gratefully and hungrily opened a _Kit Kat_ bar.

Zach chuckled and sat down on the sofa next to her. He watched her scarf down the ten chocolate bars he gave her, amused at how fast she could eat everything in two minutes and twenty-seven seconds.

When Cammie threw the discarded chocolate bar wrappers and sat down next to Zach, he asked, while absentmindedly brushing away a strand of brown hair on her forehead, "So Gallagher girl, why are you really here?"

"I guess I just wanted to be alone," she answered and shrugged her shoulders at the same time.

"What's your favorite movie, Zach?" Cammie asked, wanting to change the subject.

"_Twilight_," he replied. Cammie's eyes widened and her mouth formed an _O_.

Seeing the look on Cammie's face, Zach laughed hard. The hardest he has ever laughed before.

His eyes were full of tears from laughing when he finally recovered. "Kidding, Gallagher girl. I was just kidding."

Cammie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what's your favorite movie?"

"James Bond? I don't know. I have a lot of favorite movies and one of them is James Bond. But honestly, I don't think he's as good as me," he said cockily. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Um, I guess I also have a lot of favorite movies, but my most favorite one is Easy A," Cammie answered quietly. She remembered that she watched this movie with Josh at the local cinema. A wave of sadness engulfed her and she frowned.

Noticing Cammie's change of mood, Zach put his arms around Cammie's shoulder and whispered, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just remembered that Josh and I watched that movie together."

"Forget about _Jimmy_. He's an asshole for letting someone like you go. You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who can protect you, not some weak civilian who doesn't even know how to throw a punch."

Cammie smiled and gazed at Zach. His words cheered her up. He was right, she should just forget about Josh.

Zach smirked at her and stood up. "Well, Gallagher girl, I need to go. I don't want my roommates to think I disappeared or something." He waved goodbye at her and headed to his dorm room.

Cammie grinned at Zach's retreating back. She liked the sweet side of him. She hoped that he was always like that, but knew it was too much to ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and thanks for reading! :) x<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 8! I would've updated sooner, but I was too lazy to turn on my laptop. :P LOL. Sorry. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

After three months of meeting in the library every night when dinner was over, Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode were almost inseparable. He was now one of Cammie's best friends, one of the people she most trusts and confided in.

Zach in return, feels the same way towards Cammie, but he wishes more than friendship with her though. He wants to make her his. But he was afraid that if he confesses his true feelings for her, she would shun him out of her life.

Bex, Liz and Macey welcomed Zach as one of Cammie's new best friends. Even though they found him completely arrogant and cocky, he was trustworthy, funny and not to mention, sweet and kind — when he wants to be anyway.

Grant, Damon and Jonas were also a part of their little clique. Of course they were, since Grant was now Bex's boyfriend, Liz and Jonas were together — although they were too shy to admit it to anyone, but it was really obvious — and Damon and Macey were in an on-and-off relationship because Macey cannot seem to decide if she wanted a relationship or to stay single, Damon, on the other hand, was awfully patient and seemed to love the quarrels they always had.

Everything in Camme's life was absolutely great and going into place. She has realized that her life was so much better without Josh in it.

Everything just went better during their breakfast.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," Headmistress Morgan greeted the students in the Grand Hall. "I am pleased to announce that all of you will be permitted to go out of Gallagher Academy today and tomorrow. But you will need to be back here by dinner time. That is all. Continue with eating your breakfast and have a joyous Saturday."

"Yes! Finally! It's been so long since she allowed us out since that day she did all that security crap in school!" Macey exclaimed. "I've been wanting to shop for the past three months!"

The people, which were, Bex, Cammie, Liz, Jonas, Zach, Grant and Damon, in table she was seated on, erupted into fits of giggles. Macey rolled her eyes and continued eating.

Cammie remembered the last time she went outside of Gallagher. It was that time when Josh told her the real reason about why he broke up with her.

She was about to get into a daydream about that day when, Zach nudged her and whispered "Gallagher girl, you wanna watch a movie or something? I heard_Johnny English Reborn_ just came out."

Cammie grinned and whispered, "Yeah, I would love to." It has been a long time since she saw a movie at the cinema.

**:x:x:x:x:**

"The movie was freaking hilarious! I loved the part where the guy kicked him at his crotch and he didn't even flinch! That showed him!" Cammie said excitedly. Zach nodded while smirking.

The movie they watched had just ended, and they were on their way out of the movie theater. Bex, Liz, Grant, Macey, Jonas and Damon were off somewhere doing something else.

"Gallagher girl, I need to go to the bathroom. Wait for me near the ticket box?" Zach said. Cammie nodded and waited at the left side of the ticket box while sipping on a cup of soda she was holding.

"Cammie?" someone behind her said. She did not turn around, dreading facing the boy who broke her heart three months ago.

Josh came in front of her with a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hey! What are you doing here? I was actually meaning to talk to you but I haven't seen you in town lately," he blabbered nervously.

"Oh um, hi. What do you wanna talk about?" Cammie asked, skipping his question.

"About Deedee. She broke up with me, and I know this is too much to ask you, but I want you to help me get her back," Josh told Cammie.

Cammie arched her eyebrows in surprise. If she still loved Josh, this would have broken her heart, but she felt nothing. Just pity for him.

"Err… Sure, I guess."

"Really? Thank you!" Josh exclaimed and hugged Cammie. She quickly pushed him away.

"So, you must be Jimmy," Zach said, suddenly appearing out of thin air. He put his arms around Cammie's waist.

Josh's jaws tightened, but he quickly recovered, reminding himself that Cammie was not his anymore and that he should not get jealous.

"Josh, actually," he informed Zach.

Zach nodded his head and led Cammie outside of the movie theater.

"What did Jimmy want?" Zach asked grumpily.

Cammie narrowed her eyes, rolled it and shook her head. "He just wanted my help."

"With?"

"He wants to get Deedee back."

"There's something suspicious about that."

"Uh, I okay…"

Zach chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Let's eat," he said, and dragged Cammie to Sergio's Pizza Place.

**:x:x:x:x:**

"Zach! Lemme pay!" Cammie insisted for the seventh time. They were arguing on who will pay for the food they just ate.

"Nooooo, Gallagher girl. The gentlemen always pays."

"What about, you pay half, and I pay half?" Cammie asked.

Zach shook his head and waved his head dismissively. He called the waitress, and said, "Bill please."

The waitress smiled flirtasiously at him and nodded. This small act did not go unnoticed by Cammie.

"Why is it that every single girl here is smiling flirtasiously at you? Oh god," Cammie groaned.

Zach smirked and taunted, "Jealous, Gallgher girl?" He was glad that Cammie seemed jealous. Maybe there was a possibility that she felt the same way about him?

"Psshh, you wish, Goode," Cammie said sarcastically, hiding her jealousy. She did not know why she was jealous of all this girls giving Zach attention.

The waitress came back with the bill and Zach paid. He finally won the argument.

When he received the receipt, the waitress's number was written in it. He smirked at himself, made the receipt into a ball and threw it on the ground of the restaurant.

"I can't believe you just threw away that waitress's number! She was really pretty," Cammie teased.

"Oh, she wasn't as pretty as you," Zach teased back, hiding the fact that he actually meant what he said. Cammie's cheeks went beet red and she smacked Zach on the shoulders playfully.

"Gallgher girl, by the way, it's almost dinner time. We better run or else we'll get into trouble with your mom," Zach informed Cammie.

Her eyes widened and she ran, with Zach running behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this was kind of a crappy chapter. I can't think of a proper way to incorporate Josh back into the thing. Anyway, don't you think Josh is such an a-hole for asking Cammie to help him get Deedee back after all the crap he put her through? Tsktsk. So, I'm gonna work on Chapter 9 now. :) Oh and, please review! x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I was kinda having a writer's block so I didn't know how to start it, and I keep rewriting and blahblahblah. Anyway, here it is now... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Wait, so, you're telling me, you want to use me to make Deedee jealous so that she would come back to you?" Cammie asked Josh in disbelief. It was Sunday, and she was at Josh's family's pharmacy, discussing tactics with Josh on how to get Deedee back.

She came there all alone because, firstly, Bex, Macey and Liz had food poisoning when they ate at the Roseville Seafood Restaurant and they wanted to rest, and secondly, she did not invite Zach as she wanted to buy him a birthday present and she wanted to surprise him.

Cammie got to where she was now, because just when she came out of the Gallagher Academy, Josh was waiting for her near the gates and cornered her. He then lead her to the pharmacy afterwards.

"It will work," he insisted.

Cammie sighed and nodded. She would just have to go with his plan so that, he could just leave her alone. "Fine. What's the plan?" she asked.

Josh gave her a huge and grateful smile. Then he started explaining his plan. "First, we go to the park. I know she's there with Keith **(A/N: If you don't remember him, look at Chapter 1.)**. I just saw them having a picnic there. Second, we sit on a bench somewhere near them. And lastly, we make-out. Then Deedee will see us and become really jealous that she will regret ever breaking up with me."

Cammie narrowed her eyes, thinking of how this plan will never work and how idiotic it is. If she were Deedee, and she saw Josh kissing another girl, she would just think that he already has gotten over her, instead of thinking that he was making her jealous.

But instead of arguing and saying her opinion out loud, Cammie just shrugged and said, "Okay, let's go." She just wanted to get over and done with it.

They made their way to the park. When they reached there, they instantly saw Deedee talking animatedly to a Chinese guy with black spiky hair and geeky glasses, who she assumed was Keith. He was really cute, and Deedee looked like she was really happy with him. She could not understand how Josh could not just let her go.

"Let's sit here," Josh told Cammie, pointing at a wooden bench that was just right in front of Deedee and Keith.

Cammie nodded and sat next to Josh. He put his arm around her shoulders and turned her around. He then kissed her with such force that Cammie could not help but gasp. The kiss was soft, urgent and full of passion. She kissed him back, but not as passionate as him. She felt awkward kissing him.

They made out with each other for one minute and sixteen seconds when someone whispered, "Cammie?" and someone shrieked, "Josh?" at the same time.

Cammie quickly pushed Josh away, realizing that Zach was the one who called her. When she looked at him, Zach's face was a mixture of sadness, hurt and anger. His teeth was gritted and he was glaring at Josh and Cammie. She could not help but flinch. If looks could kill, Cammie would have been dead in just a second.

Zach shook his head, disgusted at what he saw. He thought Cammie was over Josh. He thought that she was finally starting to feel the same way about him, but obviously, he was wrong. He quickly walked away from Cammie and headed back to school.

"Zach! Wait!" Cammie yelled frantically. She had to explain to Zach why she had to do it. She had to tell him that it was just for show.

"Wait, Cams," Josh whispered, dejected that she chased after Zach. He only planned this because he wanted to get _her_ back. Not Deedee. He was the one who broke it off with Deedee, and clearly, she still was not over it, or maybe she was?

"How can you do that, you bastard?" she said angrily. "She's over you, don't you get that? She's better off without you and you'll never get her back. And it's all your fault."

"But you—"

"I what? I seduced my way into your heart? God, you're such an asshole," she spat. "You were the one who came at me and kissed me and told me you loved me. You were the one who broke it off with Cammie. And now she probably hates me because of you. Don't you know, she was probably the closest I've got to a good friend? Now she avoids me every time she's in town." She was in the verge of tears, but she held it back and quickly ran away from Josh.

**:x:x:x:x:**

Cammie knocked at Zach's door. "Zach! Please open up! I need to explain!" she shouted.

She did not know why Zach was so angry at her for kissing Josh. After all, nothing was going on between them.

Unless, of course, he liked her, which will make Macey's theories about Zach correct.

_But no, how could he like me? I'm such a plain Jane,_ Cammie thought to herself, as she quickly took that thought off of her mind.

She knocked again, and there was still no answer. She would have just to wait for dinner time to be able to talk to him again.

**:x:x:x:x:**

It was dinner time, and Zach still has not come out of his dorm room. Cammie was worried that she might have ruined their friendship. She did not want that to happen, she cared for Zach too much.

"Damon, where's Zach?" Cammie asked.

"Oh, he's sleeping," Damon lied, but Cammie did not notice it, too caught up with what happened today.

The truth was, Zach could not face Cammie. He felt ashamed at how he acted, and he was still angry at her and he does not know why. He knew she did not lead him on or anything, so why was he feeling angry?

Now he was regretting getting too close and attached to Cammie. He would not have gotten himself hurt if he just kept his distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a confession. Keith is the name of the guy I used to like, and when I did Chapter 1, I liked him then and I wanted to include his name. And his physical description here is how he really looks like. LOL. Okay, now you probably think I'm weird or something. So anyway, please review! :) xo<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Zachary Goode avoided Cameron Morgan like a plague. He avoided her because; one, he felt like any utter moron for acting the way he did when he saw Cammie kissing Josh, and two, he did not know how to talk to her properly anymore.

He could not believe that he, _Zachary Goode_, _always_ good with words, _always _confident around girls could feel so intimidated by _one_ girl. One incredibly beautiful and amazing girl, who would probably _never_ talk to him anymore because he singlehandedly ruined their friendship, due to a stupid assumption and misunderstanding.

Now Zach was completely upset and frustrated with himself. Yes, he has been avoiding Cammie, but she should have at least made an effort to try and communicate with him. But is she even trying? _No._ Because Zach has already ruined everything.

Cammie, on the other hand, feels guilty for not making an effort to explain to Zach about her kissing Josh. He was clearly avoiding her, so why should she bother?

She does not even know what he was mad about. It was _just_ a kiss. A simple, meaningless kiss. Nothing else. And it was not like anything was going on between them.

"Cams, just maybe give him some time," Bex advised. "He'll talk to you sooner or later.

"Give him some time? It's already been two weeks!" Cammie complained, and sighed. She plumped down on her bed and listened to music. Drowning out reality and being lulled to slumber by the song _Forever Young_ by _One Direction_.

Cammie woke up with Bex shaking her softly. "Yes?" Cammie asked hoarsely.

"It's dinner time," Liz said. Cammie nodded and stood up. She went to the bathroom to wash her face.

When she finished, Liz, Bex, Macey and her made their way to the Grand Hall. Only a few of the students were there.

Bex sighed contentedly. All the good food was still there. She went towards the buffet and took piles and piles of food that she wanted. The rest of the girls followed her. Macey and Liz took only a little bit while, Cammie took the same amount as Bex.

They sat at a table occupied by Grant, Jonas, Damon, and to Cammie's dismay, Zach. It was the first time, in two weeks, that he came for dinner.

Cammie sat as far away from Zach as possible. While he ignored her, and greeted Bex, Liz and Macey only. "Hey Bex, Liz and Macey."

"Hey," they greeted him back together wryly. They were quite pissed at him for treating Cammie badly and not hearing her side of the story.

There was awkward silence, then Grant cleared his throat, and said enthusiastically, "So, let's eat!"

All of them nodded and ate their food. There was easygoing chatter between every one of them, except for Cammie and Zach. They completely blanked each other out, like they never existed in each other's worlds. Everyone noticed, but kept quiet. They did not want to give the two of them a hard time about it.

When dinner was over, Cammie went to the library to look for something good to read. She was reading the plot summary of a book when someone cleared their throat.

"Uh, hey, Cammie," Zach whispered.

"What?" Cammie hissed coldly, glaring at Zach.

He sighed and said, "Look Gallagher girl," Cammie's heart sped when he called her _Gallagher girl_; she thought she would never hear him call her that again. "I'm really sorry for avoiding you for the past two weeks and being mad at you for no apparent reason." He bent his head down sheepishly, waiting nervously for what Cammie's reply would be.

Cammie did not know what to do. She just stood there, numb and wide eyed. What she did next both surprised her and Zach; she slapped him on his left cheek. _Hard._ She gasped, and said, "Sorry." and did the thing that Zach never thought she would ever do— she walked away from him, quickly and as fast as possible.

Zach stared at Cammie's back. He felt that he deserved that slap for being such a huge asshole to her. But he also felt that he deserved an explanation to why she kissed Josh.

He only came to her to apologize for not hearing her out, and for being an utter and complete jerk.

_Ugh, dammit? Now I think I ruined everything,_ he thought. He sighed and promised to make it up to Cammie, and also, to find out if Josh and her are back together. He hope they were not, because it will completely shatter his heart into a million pieces. Was he unknowingly falling in love with Cammie?

**:x:x:x:x:**

"Macey! I need some advice!" Cammie shouted frantically at the resident boy expert in all the girls of Gallagher Academy.

Macey nodded calmly, and patted the empty space beside her in her bed, while Liz and Bex sat on the ground and faced Macey's bed.

Cammie sat down and told her three best friends what happened in the library.

When Cammie finished, Macey said, "Well, to be honest, I myself do not know whether Zach deserved it or not. Because first, he did apologize to you, but it was two weeks later, which is a very long time. Second, he avoided you and then, he suddenly just talks to you out of the blue and expected you to be okay with everything. Which isn't okay at all. Third, you did avoid him too, so maybe it was hard for him to approach you and apologize. Fourth, he got mad at you and avoided you for no apparent reason. And lastly… Um, yeah, that's all I've got. I'm also really confused now."

Cammie nodded and yawned. Even some things about boys are still a complete and absolute mystery to Macey McHenry.

"Mace, thanks for the advice, and I want to sleep now. So goodnight," Cammie said tiredly. Macey nodded, while Liz stopped her from going to her bed.

"Wait, remember to wake up early tomorrow. It's Saturday tomorrow and I want to be able to go into town early because I need to buy Jonas something," Liz informed Cammie. She nodded, laid down on her bed, and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you think Zach deserved that slap? Who do you think is the one being an a-hole, Zach or Cammie? Review, and tell me what you think! And also, to those of you who is a fan of Glee, can you please read my one-shot? It's about Santana and Blaine. But if you don't want to read it or whatever, then never mind. :) x<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to those of you who answered my question at my A/N at the previous chapter! Though I am very sad that only four of you reviewed, still, you reviewed, and thank you. :) Anyway, I agree. It was quite unreasonable, the slap. Honestly, I wrote that because if I didn't, they would've just kissed and made up and everything would just end in that chapter, which I didn't want. I want it to have more drama. LOL. So enough with the ramblings, here's the new chapter...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Cammie nodded at what Liz was saying without her really understanding it. Her mind was completely occupied with what happened with Zach the previous night at the library.

She felt really guilty for slapping Zach. She felt like a huge bitch, and she felt like slapping herself. She regretted doing it.

Yes, he got mad at her for no apparent reason, but at least he apologized. Even though it was late, it was still a sincere apology, therefore she should have accepted his apology and just have gotten over it. It was just a stupid misunderstanding after all. Not enough to ruin a great friendship.

_As soon as I see him, I'll apologize_, Cammie swore to herself.

"Cammie, yoo hoo! Hello?" Bex said, waving her hand in front of Cammie's blank face.

"What?" Cammie asked, snapping back to reality.

"Do you wanna eat now, and just leave Liz and Mace to shop?" Bex asked.

Cammie nodded as her stomach growled. She was really hungry. She has not eaten her breakfast because Bex, Liz and Macey quickly dragged her out of the Gallagher Academy after they got ready to go out.

"Okay, bye guys," Macey said impatiently. She was itching to buy those beautiful pink _Louboutin_ pumps that she saw on her _Vogue_ magazine.

"So… Where do you wanna eat?" Cammie asked Bex. She was fine with whatever Bex wanted to eat, since they have the same taste when it came to food.

"How about _McDonald's_?" Bex asked. Cammie nodded, and they headed to the nearest _McDonald's_ they could find.

**:x:x:x:x:**

"Yeah, then—" Bex stopped, interrupted by someone's coughing. She glared at the person, and saw that it was Josh.

"What do you want Abrams?" Bex asked venomously.

"Relax, Rebe—" Bex gritted her teeth, and was about to hit Josh when he quickly rephrased his sentence. "Relax, _Bex_. I just wanted to talk to Cammie. _In private_."

"Um, okay," Cammie said, and stood up. Josh offered his hand for her to hold, but she ignored it.

When they were outside, Josh pushed Cammie against a wall and put both of his hands on her shoulders to stop her from escaping from him. He then kissed her on the lips, and whispered to her ears, "I want you back." His hot breath tickled her ears.

Cammie bit Josh's lips, pushed him away, and headed back inside the fast-food joint. But Josh was fast, he quickly held her arms and pushed her back on the wall.

Suddenly, Josh got pulled away from Cammie, and was punched on the face. He looked at his attacker, and quickly ran away. Afraid that his pretty face was going to get ruined again.

Cammie's eye widened, and looked at her savior gratefully. It was Zach. He smirked at her. She then remembered what she swore to herself. "Zach, I'm really sorry about last night. And thanks for punching Josh," Cammie said sheepishly.

"Well, about the thing last night, it's fine… I kinda deserved it. And about _Jimmy_? It's no problem. He's an ass anyway," Zach replied. Cammie beamed, and hugged him. "Oh, and care to explain to me about that kiss two weeks ago?"

Cammie nodded, took his hand, and led him inside _McDonald's_ to the place where Bex was sitting in. She rolled her eyes, and chuckled as she saw Grant and Bex kissing each other passionately.

She quietly took the tray with her food, and sat at a different place. Zach also sat down, and looked at Cammie expectantly.

Cammie smiled at Zach and told him why she kissed Josh, or as she now likes to call him— _Jimmy_.

Zach instantly felt relaxed once everything was all cleared up. He did not want his _Gallagher girl_ to be back with _Jimmy_, or else, all hell would break lose, and he will try his very best to steal her away from him.

Cammie grinned at Zach, and realized how happy she felt at the presence of Zach, how there always seems to be butterflies on her stomach when she sees him, how her heart beats faster than usual when she sees him smile, and how every time she looks at his eyes, his beautiful emerald green eyes; she could not help but want be with him.

Yes, he was cocky and arrogant, and Cammie had her misgivings about him. But to the women in his family and his group of close friends, he was sweet, caring, a gentleman, kind, funny, and basically everything a girl could want in a guy. Though when it comes to other girls, he was the charming gentleman, the mysterious bad boy that you cannot help but fall for, then afterwards, he will leave you brokenhearted, and wanting for more.

_Do I like him? As more than just a friend?_ Cammie asked herself. She hoped not. She did not want to go through another break-up.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review! :) xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ugh, guys, I can't take this anymore. I like him. I really really like him," Cammie confessed. For days, she has been denying to her friends, and to herself the fact that she liked Zach.

"Yeah… We know," Liz said. She was not surprised at all, she knew this all along; as well as Bex and Macey.

"Cam, it was really obvious, and we know how you act in front of guys you like," Macey said, matter-of-factly.

Bex nodded in agreement at what Macey and Liz said.

Cammie sighed. She knew they were bound to say this kind of things. They knew her better than anyone. Heck, they knew her better than her own mother.

"Should I tell him how I feel?" Cammie asked.

Bex, Liz and Macey looked at each other, looked at Cammie, and nodded. They were pretty sure that Zach felt the same way. Their boyfriends, who were obviously really close to Zach, hinted it to them.

"But, won't he find it weird and awkward?" Cammie wondered aloud. Telling boys how she really felt was difficult for her. Even when she was with _Jimmy_, it was difficult. She only had the courage to tell him how she felt because he made the first move, and she knew he felt the same way. But with Zach, she was never sure.

"Oh Cams, he'll be ecstatic once you tell him how you feel," Bex said confidently. She grinned at Cammie encouragingly.

"Why?" Cammie asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Disbelief was etched in her face. Zach would probably stay away from her if she told him how she felt. Her mind was nagging at her that she was not good enough for him.

"You've got the boy completely whipped," Macey replied.

"And why do you think he got angry when you kissed that idiot, Abrams? He was jealous. That's why," Bex said.

Cammie nodded. She has made her decision on whether to confess to Zach or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was shorter than the usual. :) xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Happy birthday, Zach!" Cammie exclaimed excitedly as she approached Zach. It was his sixteenth birthday today, and it fell on a Saturday. They were going to a restaurant in town called _Sally Anne's_ to celebrate it. The restaurant served a huge variety of food; from pastas to pastries.

Zach smirked at Cammie, and said, "Thanks, Gallagher girl."

"Shall we go?" Cammie asked Zach. She was excited to go to _Sally Anne's_. It was her favorite restaurant in Roseville, and it has been a very long time that she has been there.

"Where are the others?" Zach asked Cammie. The _others_ meaning Bex, Grant, Macey, Damon, Liz and Jonas.

"Oh. They said they were going to meet us there."

Zach nodded, and they headed out of Gallagher Academy.

When they reached _Sally Anne's_, Cammie was surprised to see Deedee manning the receptionist's podium. Cammie looked at her blankly, not knowing whether to greet her, or just completely ignore her. She was unsure whether Deedee was a friend or a foe.

"Hey guys!" Deedee greeted perkily. "Table for two?"

Cammie stared at Deedee in disbelief, and glared at her. How can she act like there was nothing wrong? Deedee was half the reason why Zach and Cammie's friendship was almost ruined.

Feeling Cammie's glare, Deedee looked at her with wide eyes and said pleadingly to Cammie, "Can I please talk to you for a short while?"

Cammie pondered for a bit and eventually nodded. She walked toward a tree near the restaurant, and waited for Deedee. When she arrived, Cammie asked indifferently, "What do you want?"

"Er, I just wanted to apologize about the Josh thing. He asked you for your help, not because he really wanted me back, but because he wanted _you_ back. He was the one who broke it off with me. While breaking up with me, he said something about, me being such a waste of time, that he shouldn't have broken up with you, and that he never loved me. And I heard because of that kiss Josh gave you, your friendship with that guy you came here with was almost ruined, and now, I can't help but think it was my fault, because I was the cause of the whole thing." Deedee now had tears in her eyes after that whole speech. She meant it with all her heart.

Cammie pursed her lips guiltily for thinking bad about Deedee. It was none of the poor girl's fault. It was all Josh's. Him and his stupid indecisiveness when it came to girls. She hugged Deedee, and let her cry in her shoulders. She whispered, "It's fine. But you have to know that it's none of your fault, okay?"

Deedee nodded, and pulled herself out of the hug. She smiled at Cammie, and asked, "Friends?" Cammie nodded and handed her a tissue from her bag. Deedee smiled at her gratefully, and they walked back to the restaurant.

"So, table for two?" Deedee asked Zach and Cammie.

"Eight," Cammie corrected.

"Okay. . . Right this way, please," Deedee said. Zach and Cammie followed her inside. Cammie was surprised to see that there were not much customers. Usually, the place was bustling with people, because the food was very good.

"Why are there so little customers?" Cammie asked Deedee as Zach and her were seated.

"There's been a virus going around town, and most of the regular customers have it," Deedee replied, gave them their menus, and left them to go back to the receptionist's podium.

"Let's wait for them to arrive, shall we?" Cammie asked. Zach nodded, but he knew the others will not be arriving. He wanted to tell Cammie how he felt tonight, so he planned something. His plan was; when they arrived at the restaurant, Bex will call the place and inform Cammie that they will not be going without further explanation. After that, Zach will suggest a table for two. Then, everything will just fall into place; he will tell her how he feels and ask her to be his girlfriend.

"Hey, by the way, what happened between you and that blonde girl?" Zach asked. "Her name's Deedee, right?"

"Yeah, Deedee. I'll tell you what happened later when we get back to the academy," Cammie replied. Zach nodded.

Deedee approached Zach and Cammie's table and said, "Cams, someone wants to talk to you on the phone." Cammie nodded and followed Deedee to the receptionist's podium.

"Hello?" Cammie asked through the phone.

"Hey. It's Bex. Listen, we can't go there anymore. Kay bye."

"But wai—" Bex hunged up before Cammie can finish her sentence. It was Zach's birthday! How can they abandon him, and not celebrate it? He was their friend!

"Who was it?" Zach asked when Cammie returned to the table.

"Bex. Listen, I asked Deedee to move us to a table for two," Cammie said, cocking her head towards where Deedee was standing. She walked towards the table and sat down. Zach sat at the opposite side of Cammie.

"If you two need anything, just call me. My receptionist duties are over anyway," Deedee informed Zach and Cammie. She walked away, and winked at Cammie. Cammie rolled her eyes, and shook her head at her.

"So, what are you having?" Zach asked Cammie.

"Wait. I'm still deciding."

Cammie looked at the menu carefully. She did not know what to choose. Everything on the menu seemed appetizing, until finally, she decided to choose sirloin steak with beef lasagna and baked potatoes topped with melted cheese. The drink that she chose was iced tea.

Zach chose spaghetti with meatballs, eight slices of pepperoni pizza, a huge veggie burger and spicy chicken wings. His drink was a root beer.

**:x:x:x:x:**

"That was delicious. Want some dessert?" Zach asked.

"Oh god, yes. They make heavenly desserts here," Cammie replied dreamily.

She ordered chocolate covered strawberries, a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla on the inside, coconut cream pie, and a banana split with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and waffles.

Zach ordered chocolate ice cream cake and a vanilla milk shake with whipped cream and chocolate syrup on top.

When the food arrived, Zach stared at what Cammie ordered with great disbelief. He could not believe that she ordered so much food. He has never seen a girl eat so much.

Cammie copied Zach's smirk and asked, "You think I can't finish this, right?"

"Um, no. I— just. . . I've never seen a girl eat so much in one hour," he replied, wonderstruck.

Cammie laughed and said, "It's just that, the last time I ate here was like five months ago, and I miss the food so much."

Zach laughed as well, and nodded. He has not told her how he felt yet. He decided to go to the park with her first, and he would tell her there. In a very secluded place, of course.

When they were done eating, Zach asked Deedee for the bill. While waiting, Cammie said, "We divide it into half, alright?"

"No. I'll pay everything," Zach insisted. "It's my birthday, so you have to let me do what I want."

"Seriously, Zach," Cammie deadpanned.

"Seriously, Gallagher girl," Zach said, in the same tone Cammie used. "You will let me do whatever I want because it's my birthday. If I say I want to pay, I'll pay."

"Come on, Goode. Don't blackmail me."

"Whatever, Gallager girl. I'll pay."

"Ugh. No! You always pay! It's unfair, y'know? You're making it seem like us girls can't take care of ourselves and we always depend on men for _everything_! That's really sexist! And it's really insulting!" Cammie complained to Zach. She thought that maybe if she said this, he will relent and let her pay in half.

Zach rolled his eyes, and said, "Fine. Half-half."

Cammie smirked and took out her wallet from her pink _Prada_ bag that she borrowed from Macey.

"Here's the bill," Deedee said.

Zach looked at the receipt and was surprised to see that, despite the large amount of food that they ordered, they did not have to pay a huge amount of money.

Zach and Cammie both payed their share and gave Deedee a tip. Then, they left the restaurant.

When they were outside, Zach asked, "Want to go to the park?"

Cammie nodded, and linked her arms with Zach's. They walked to the park in comfortable silence. Everything with him was easy. No awkwardness, just enjoying each other's company. Just the way she likes it, and that just made her fall for him more. She decided that, maybe, today was the day to tell him how she felt about him.

When they arrived at the park, Zach looked for a secluded area and found a tree with two swings hanging from it. No one was there— quite frankly, they were the only ones in the park; Zach, Cammie. . . And what appears to be an old man, sleeping on one of the benches.

Zach looked at the old man and laughed. His mouth was opened wide, he was holding a beer bottle, his beard and mustache were very long, and he was wearing blue shorts, a Roseville High baseball jacket with nothing underneath and a Santa Claus hat.

Cammie hit Zach and shook her head. She was trying to suppress her laughter, but failed. She eventually laughed along with Zach and they quickly ran towards the swing so that the man would not think that they were a bunch of rude teenagers.

"What the hell was that. . . hobo wearing?" Zach asked, clearly amused by the man's choice of clothing.

Cammie laughed more, unable to stop. "I. . . have. . . no clue!" she replied. She had tears of laughter and her face was really red from all the laughing. Suddenly, Zach kissed her on the lips. Gently at first, then with a lot of urgency. Cammie was taken aback, but eventually recovered, and kissed him back with the same urgency.

When they came up for air, they laughed. Zach smirked, looked deeply into Cammie's chocolate brown eyes, and said softly, "Gallagher girl, I've been wanting to say this to you for a very long time, and now seems like the perfect timing. I really really like you, and I think maybe— wait, no. It's. . . I'm falling for you. You're beautiful. You're sweet and kind. You're really smart. I love the way you laugh. I love your soft, brown hair. I love your beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I love the way you're so caring and loving to people who're important to you. . . I love the way I can go on forever, saying things that I love about you. . . Will you be my gir—"

"Cammie!" someone— a boy— yelled, interrupting Zach's speech. The boy's blue eyes widened in surprise, he groaned in agony, and crumpled onto the floor with a loud cracking sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Oohhh. Cliffy... <strong>

**Who do you think that boy is?**

**:) x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Zach cursed and gritted his teeth. The moment was now ruined, thanks to whoever that boy is.

Cammie ran towards the boy. He was tall, he had straight blonde hair, tanned skin, chiseled jaw line, and an athletic build. He was very attractive. He was moaning in pain and trying to stand up at the same time.

"Who are you, and what happened to you?" Cammie asked him.

The boy smiled weakly and whispered; but loud enough for Cammie to hear him, "My name's Griffin. I, um, twisted my ankle," he sat up and pointed to his left ankle. It was twisted backwards.

Cammie nodded and looked around for a phone booth to call an ambulance. She found one at the entrance of the park. "Wait here. I'm gonna call 911."

Zach went towards Griffin when Cammie left and said angrily, "Who the fuck are you?"

Griffin rolled his eyes and responded, "My name's Griffin. And don't worry, I'm not gonna try and steal Cammie away from you. I'm her—" he stopped as Cammie approached them.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," she informed Griffin. He nodded while Zach stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Can I just tell you later?" Griffin asked Zach. "I'm kind of in pain here." He groaned and lay back down on the ground.

Cammie studied Griffin's features and thought that he looked familiar. "There's the ambulance," Zach said, interrupting Cammie's thoughts.

The ambulance halted to a stop in front of them. Two men came out, carrying a stretcher. They carefully put Griffin on the stretcher. "Both of you, please come with us," one of the them said gruffly to Zach and Cammie. They nodded and went inside the ambulance.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were instructed to wait outside Room 108.

"Who do you think he is?" Cammie asked. "How do you think he knew my name?"

Zach shrugged and replied, "No idea." He was also thinking the same thing.

Cammie frowned. There really was something familiar to the boy. She felt like she knew him. The boy made her think of her father. Then her eyes widened as realization dawned on her, he looked like her father. A younger version of him, but nonetheless, her father.

_Maybe it's him._ Cammie thought. _Maybe whoever captured him made him looked younger._ But she shook her head. Angry at herself for thinking that, for getting her hopes up. It was impossible for that boy to be her father. He was too young and their voices were different.

"Miss?" the doctor called Cammie. Cammie stood up and looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

"The boy is fine. He's inside Room 108," the doctor informed her.

"Thanks, Doctor. . . Um. . ."

The doctor chuckled, and said, "You can just call me Veronica." She winked and walked off.

Cammie nodded and went inside Room 108. She was very curious to know about Griffin.

"Who are you? And how'd you know my name?" Cammie asked Griffin. She was a bit afraid of what he might answer; she felt like he was going to deliver her bad news.

He smirked. He was expecting this; he knew she was bound to ask who he was because of his close resemblance to Matthew Morgan. "Okay, I'm gonna explain to you. But first, I need you to listen very carefully and never interrupt me, okay?" he said, like he was talking to someone incapable of understanding complicated things.

Cammie nodded. She sat down on a chair and stared at him expectantly.

"I'm your older brother. Mom and dad had me a year before you. When I was born, someone kidnapped me. A doctor kidnapped me, and told mom and dad that I had died. They asked the doctor for my corpse but the doctor didn't know what to show to them, so instead, she gave them a memory erasing tea. The doctor raised me as her own. She was also a spy, but she retired and instead, became a doctor. She was very good to me, she treated me right, and she gave me everything I could ever ask for. When I was eleven, she enrolled me to a spy school in England. I can't tell you the name though, because they forbade it.

Anyway, when I was fifteen, which was two years ago, during the school vacation, she told me everything about mom and dad. I was very mad at her for keeping it for so long, but I forgave her eventually because at least, she loved me like her own son and I'm grateful for that. But I asked her that I wanted to look for my real parents. She agreed, and we searched everything about mom and dad, but we couldn't find anything except that dad passed away. I wasn't surprised though, about not finding anything else about them. Then Annie— the doctor— heard that Rachel Morgan's daughter went to a school called Gallagher Academy and they were talking about how you could be just like mom. So we came here to Roseville, because she knew it was located here as she used to be a Gallagher Girl, and we stayed here for five months to find you. I studied at Roseville High.

I heard plenty of stuff about you from Josh and Deedee, so I befriended them, but I never seem to get a hold of you, or even see you. Then I heard Zach— that's his name, right?" Cammie nodded and Griffin continued. "Call you Gallagher Girl and I also heard DeeDee call you Cammie when I happen to be in the restaurant. I took my time to make sure you were really the one who I was looking for, then when I was really sure, you and Zach left. I was afraid that I'll never get to see you again, so I ran towards the exit of the restaurant, but then I tripped on something— I dunno what it was— then I fell and twisted my ankle. But instead of stopping, I followed you two around while limping and it caused me to be really slow. And yeah. . . That's what brought us here now."

When Griffin finished his story, Cammie was gaping at him. She believed everything he said because there was no sign that he was lying. Or maybe he was just a good liar? Cammie did not know. "Er, wait. . ." Cammie muttered. She stood up from the chair, and went out of the room. Zach was near the door when she opened it, he heard the whole thing.

"Do you believe him?" Zach whispered. Cammie shrugged and looked for a phone. She saw one at the receptionist's desk and asked the receptionist if she could use it. The elderly receptionist smiled kindly and nodded.

Cammie dialed Rachel Morgan's office phone and waited for her to pick up. After three rings, Rachel said, "Hello. This is Headmistress Rachel Morgan of Gallagher Academy."

"Hi mom," Cammie greeted. "Can you please come here at the Roseville Hospital? I need you."

"I'm on my way, sweetie," Rachel told Cammie and hung up.

"My mom will be coming," Cammie informed Zach. He nodded, opened his mouth and was about to ask her something, but Cammie beat him to it and snapped, "Zach, I don't know if I believe him or not, okay?"

Zach nodded. Cammie scowled, she felt guilty for snapping at Zach. "Zach, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just so confused," she said softly.

Zach nodded and hugged her.

Rachel Morgan arrived. She smiled at the sight of Cammie and Zach hugging. She was glad that her daughter was finally over Josh. She cleared her throat and Zach and Cammie broke apart, both of them were blushing.

Rachel chuckled and asked Cammie, "So, why is it you need me?"

"Mom, follow me to Room 108," Cammie replied, ignoring her question.

Rachel nodded and followed Cammie. When they were inside the room, she gasped as she saw the boy. He looked exactly like her husband.

"Wha— who is he?" Rachel asked Cammie.

"Mom, Griffin. Griffin, mom," she introduced them to each other. "Mom, Griffin has something to tell you." Cammie said, then she quickly headed out of the room.

"Hi, Miss Morgan. Please sit down. The story I'm about to tell you is quite long," Griffin said. Rachel nodded and sat down. He told her everything.

Tears were streaming down Rachel's face. It was tears of joy. She knew, deep in her heart, that he was still alive. She knew that the doctor was lying but she was just good at it, that even she and her husband were fooled. Her beautiful boy, still alive and well. She was so happy. If her husband were here, he would be utterly ecstatic.

She hugged Griffin tightly, and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't look for you properly. I'm _so_ sorry. And I'm sorry for not telling Cammie about you. I don't want to burden her with the thought that she lost a brother. I'm _so so_ sorry, sweetie."

Griffin grinned, happy that he was finally in his mother's arms. His _real_ mother. "It's okay, mom. It's okay," he comforted her.

Cammie came inside the room and saw them hugging. She guessed that her mom believed Griffin, so she joined in the hugging.

_Cool, I have a big brother!_ Cammie thought excitedly. This day was one of the best days in her life. No doubt about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Not who you expected to be, huh? ;) Some of you thought it was Josh, right?<strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Please review! :) x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I apologize for taking a long time to update. I've been having some problems and I had a writer's block. Sorry. **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Cammie, sweetie, you should go back to Gallagher now," Rachel ordered Cammie.

Cammie nodded. She looked at her older brother and grinned. "Well, goodbye," she said. "I hope we'll see each other again very soon." She looked at her mother for confirmation and Rachel nodded.

Cammie stood up from her seat and headed out of the room. She glanced at her brother and mother and said, "Bye."

Zach smirked smirked at Cammie when she came towards him. "What happened?"

"Oh, mom and I got to know about Griffin," she replied. She did not want to get into full detail of what happened inside the room because she felt like it was a private moment between her, Griffin and her mother that she did not want to share with anybody.

Zach raised his eyebrows, prompting her to elaborate. But Cammie just shrugged, took his hand and dragged him out of the hospital and towards Gallagher Academy.

**:x:x:x:x:**

Cammie pushed Zach on the sofa of the common room and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered to his ear seductively, "So where were we before we got interrupted?"

Zach shivered slightly and smirked. He held her head between his hands and placed it in front of his face. He gazed at her eyes with longing.

Cammie melted on the inside, mesmerized. She sighed contentedly and pushed herself closer to Zach. She leaned her head closer to his and started kissing him on the lips.

When they came up, gasping for air, Zach laid Cammie down on the sofa gently. He went on top of her and gave her neck soft and gentle kisses until he stopped at a spot and started sucking on it.

Suddenly, someone screeched, "OH MY GOSH!" and ran out of the common room.

"Oh shit. Tina," Cammie muttered.

Zach chuckled and stood up. He took Cammie's hand and pulled her out of the sofa. He led her towards a fireplace and pulled down a statue of a lion.

It opened to a dark passageway and they went in quickly when they heard people approaching the common room.

When they were safely inside, they burst into fits of laughter. Cammie dropped on the floor while Zach took out a lighter from his pocket and lit up a few of the torches hanging on the wall.

"I bet by dinnertime, everyone will know all about or little make-out session at the common room," Cammie said while trying hard to stop laughing. What Cammie said was probably going to be true. Tina Walters had this "special talent" to spread gossip like wildfire. She is the daughter of a gossip columnist after all, what do you expect?

"So what do you think your roommates are going to say about that?" Zach asked as he sat down beside her.

Cammie's eyes widened. She was dead. Really dead. Her best friends do not like knowing something that is about her from someone else; especially if that someone else was Tina Walters. Although, maybe they would not be surprised at the news, she did told them that she had a crush on Zach, so maybe they wouldn't be angry.

Zach chuckled at Cammie's expression and said, "Never mind." He wrapped his arms around Cammie and she snuggled closer to him. She sniffed him, in a none creepy way, of course; that would just be weird. His smell was a mixture of aftershave and something else that Cammie could not figure out. It was nice.

"So Zach, what were you gonna ask me when we were at the park?" Cammie asked abruptly. She knew what the question was but she wanted him to say it anyway.

Zach grinned goofily and said, "Oh sweet Cameron Ann Morgan, will you give me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Cammie pretended to ponder her answer for awhile. Zach pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes which Cammie found absolutely adorable. "Oh my. Why, yes, of course, Mr Zachary Goode!" she exclaimed, doing a Southern accent.

Zach jumped up and punched the air. He yelled, "YEAH BABY. BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" He bent down, held her tiny waist and carried her. He spun her around like she was a little child.

Cammie was giggling nonstop when Zach put her down. He pushed her against a wall, smiled deviously and kissed her. Cammie put her legs around Zach's waist and he caressed her right thigh gently, giving Cammie shivers and making her whimper softly.

They came up for air after four minutes and forty-two seconds, smiling like a bunch of lovestruck idiots; which they probably were.

"We should go to the Grand Hall now. It's nearly dinnertime and Bex, Liz and Macey might be worried or something," Cammie said while frowning. She wanted to stay here with Zach. Or rather, she wanted to be _alone_ with him right now, not surrounded by their schoolmates.

Zach smiled and touched his forehead to hers. "We'll look for another secret passageway or something later, okay?" he said, like he read Cammie's mind. She nodded, intertwined her hands with his and led him towards the opposite direction of where they came from.

When they reached a dead end, Cammie pushed the wall and a bit of light emerged through the cracks. Zach helped her push it, and soon, they were out of the passageway and near the doors that leads to the Grand Hall.

They pushed the doors open and entered the Grand Hall. Everyone, except Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas and Damon, stopped what they were doing and stared at Zach and Cammie with eyes and mouths wide open.

The couple rolled their eyes and went to the table where their friends were sitting at.

"Hey," everyone greeted Cammie and Zach, acting innocent, _too_ innocent.

_What's going on?_ Cammie wondered and narrowed her eyes. She looked at Zach and questioned him with her gaze but he just shrugged and sat down next to Damon. Cammie sighed and sat down in between Bex and Zach.

"So guys, um, why couldn't you come?" Cammie asked indifferently, but there was a bit of an edge to her voice; like she was angry at them for ditching Zach at his birthday.

"Oh. We had. . . something to do," Grant replied nonchalantly. The others pursed their lips, looking guilty.

Zach felt that things were getting awkward so he laughed and said to Cammie, "Gallagher Girl, there's no need to be mad at them. I asked them not to come because I was planning to be alone with you."

Comprehension dawned on Cammie's face and she bit her bottom lip. "Sorry," she apologized to all of them.

"It's fine, Cams," Liz said and smiled.

"Cams, do you want me to get food for you?" Zach offered as he stood up.

"Yes, please. Thanks," Cammie replied to Zach. She wanted to tell the others what happened when they were in town. "Guys, I have some surprising new to tell you. . ."

"Oh honey, don't worry. We know. You and Zach are together. Tina told everyone who would listen about what you two were doing in the common room," Macey said and winked. "She sounded a bit bitter though. I guess she was interested in Goode," she added.

"No, not about that. Something else," Cammie said and told them about Griffin.

"You have an older brother? Oh my god," Bex said. She was really surprised._Why didn't mum and dad tell me about him?_ she wondered. Her parents were really close to Matthew and Rachel Morgan, she bet they knew about Griffin. _But maybe it wasn't their secret to tell,_ Bex thought.

"Yeah," Cammie answered Bex, while beaming.

"Where is he staying when he's discharged from the hospital?" Jonas asked.

Cammie shrugged. That thought never crossed her mind, but she knew her mother would think of something. "I have no clue. Maybe he's gonna study in Blackthorne or something. . ." Cammie trailed, suddenly lost in thought. She hoped he would stay here at Gallagher instead, because she wanted to bond with Griffin and know more about him. If he went to Blackthorne, he will be very far away and they will rarely see each other.

"I'm back!" Zach exclaimed holding two trays, both with large piles of food. Cammie stomach growled; she did not realize how hungry she was. She thought what she ate at the restaurant was enough, but she guessed it was't so she took the one tray from Zach and dug in greedily. She enjoyed the food so much, it was actually better than Sally Anne's.

When dinner was over, Cammie turned to Zach and whispered, "Zach, change of plans. I can't hangout with you tonight. I almost forgot that I promised the girls that we were going to have a movie night tonight." She looked at him guiltily but Zach just smiled and nodded understandingly. She pecked him lightly on the lips and went with her roommates to their suite.

Cammie smirked, and could't help but think that she has the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review! :)<strong>

**xxx**


	16. Last Chapter

**Hey, guys. I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long time. It's the school holidays, so, er, I've been really lazy to think of anything for this chapter and I keep on procrastinating. Gah, I know, I'm such a lazy ass and I hate myself for it. Anyway, this will be the last chapter for the story. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

As a month went by, Cammie and Zach's relationship became stronger than ever. They did almost everything together and Bex thought that it was rather annoying. At first, she thought that it was absolutely adorable, but now, it was a total pain in the ass. She loathed herself for thinking that about them, though. She was their friend and friends shouldn't think about each other like that; but she couldn't help it. Macey and Liz shared her thoughts too.

They couldn't even talk to Cammie without Zach hovering near her; it was infuriating. They never thought that Cammie would ever become one of those girls who would leave her friends behind when she was in a relationship.

"She doesn't even know that Grant and I broke up," Bex muttered to Macey and Liz one Thursday afternoon at their suite. Bex and Grant have separated because Grant was seeing Tina Walters behind her back; Bex couldn't believe how stupid she was. She should have realized sooner — rather than later — that he was a player. It was obvious, really.

Macey sighed. "They should give each other some space. It isn't healthy for their relationship."

Liz nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "The boys are going back to Blackthorne any time. They should get use to being separated from each other."

"So, what should we do?" Bex asked. The two shrugged but a plan was already brewing in their minds.

"It's dinnertime, we should go," Liz informed Macey and Bex.

"Hm, Zach," Cammie murmured. She was sitting on his slap as he was kissing her neck. Cammie pulled Zach's head up and his lips met hers. Then someone coughed, ruining the moment.

Cammie looked up and glared at the culprit, but her gaze instantly softened as she saw that it was Bex. "Hey, Bex!" she exclaimed. She felt that Bex was being very distant with her. Liz and Macey as well. She didn't know why, though. She knew that they approved of Zach, so why were the three of them being so distant?

Bex gave Cammie a small smile and mumbled, "It's dinnertime." Then she stalked off, making Cammie really confused.

Zach, noticing how Bex acted, asked concernedly, "Is everything alright between you and Bex?"

Cammie frowned. She shrugged and said sadly, avoiding Zach's eyes, "I don't know . . . I feel like she's avoiding me or something." She bit her bottom lip and her shoulders slumped.

Zach put his fingers under Cammie's chin and he made her look him in the eye. "Look," he murmured. "I'm sure everything between the two of you will be alright in no time. Maybe it's just a misunderstanding. Just talk to her about it after dinner, okay?"

"Bu—but—?"

"Shh, no buts. We're not going to our hiding place tonight, alright? Your best friends are more important," Zach told Cammie firmly. Cammie nodded, she stood up from Zach's lap and pulled him up. They headed out of the common room, and towards the Grand Hall.

Zach chuckled. "You know, I would think that everyone would stop staring at us after a month," he whispered to Cammie.

"Oh. Don't mind them. Gossip's just scarce. That's why they're staring," Cammie said and laughed.

They walked towards the table occupied by Bex, Macey and Liz. "Hey guys," Zach said. The three girls looked up and scowled at him. "What's the matter with you three? PMS?" Cammie pursed her lips to fight back her laughter. Did Zach really have to say that? PMS? Really?

Macey glared at Zach. "No, Goode. It's you. Wherever Cammie is, you're there. It's annoying," she said angrily and rolled her beautiful blue eyes.

Zach smirked. "Okay, okay, sorry. I'll go," he said. "Bye, babe." He kissed Cammie on the cheeks and went to sit with Grant, Jonas and Damon.

"Hi girls," Cammie said.

"Sit," Bex said coldly. She looked really pissed off, so Cammie obeyed instantly. No one messes with Rebecca Baxter when she's pissed off like that; in fact, no one messes with her even when she isn't pissed off. If you do mess with her, you will have a very miserable life. Bex will make sure of that.

"Cammie, you promised us before that you would never be those kind of girls that ignore her friends when they have a boyfriend and you broke that promise," Liz said sadly.

Cammie's eyes widened. _Oh. So is that why they're acting really distant with me? _Cammie thought.

Cammie bit her bottom lip guiltily. "Er . . . sorry 'bout that guys. It's just that, I feel that Zach will just go back to Blackthorne anytime soon and I won't have enough time with him. And then I thought, I can have more time with the three of you because all of you are my room mates and classmates. And all of us will go on summer vacation together," she babbled. She had the tendency to babble when she's nervous around her three best friends.

"Oh honey. Then why didn't you tell us? If you just explained, then we wouldn't have thought that you were ignoring us," Macey said.

"I'm sorry for assuming that you were ignoring us," Bex said guiltily.

Cammie grinned at her best friend for ten years. "It's alright," she said brightly. Then someone coughed and the four of them looked at the stage. Headmistress Morgan was there, holding a microphone; probably about to make an announcement.

"Good evening, everyone. I am truly sorry, but I am here to announce some very sad news," she said. Everyone stared at her, hoping that she was joking. A sad news in the spy world tend to be something really terrifying and depressing rather than just sad. "The Blackthorne boys will be leaving tonight. After dinner, I ask you, gentlemen, to pack your belongings and immediately go up to the roof where two helicopters will be waiting for you. Thank you. Please continue eating."

Cammie gaped at her mother. This was what she was afraid of; Zach leaving Gallagher, and them, not having much time to spend together.

Zach stood up from his seat and walked towards Cammie. "Help me pack?" he whispered in her ear. Cammie nodded glumly and followed Zach to his dorm room. Liz followed them as she wanted to help Jonas pack his belongings as well.

Zach and Cammie packed silently; uttering nothing but just simply enjoying each other's company because they were afraid that they would say the wrong thing. Neither of them knew if this was the last time that they would ever see each other. When they finished packing, they headed to the roof in silence, just holding hands, nothing else.

They reached the roof and they faced each other. Zach studied Cammie carefully; never wanting to look away because she was just too beautiful. He wrap his arms around her waist and dipped her. He kissed her passionately on the lips, savoring her, trying his hardest to remember her taste, her smell, everything about her; just in case. Just in case what though? Just in case they never see each other again? Zach couldn't bear to think of that.

He pulled her up and pulled away from the kiss. He gazed at her lovingly and tucked a strand of stray hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and murmured, "I promise I'll find a way for us to see each other again. I promise. I love you."

Zach took one last look at Cammie and walked towards one of the helicopters. He didn't say goodbye, because he knew, that this wasn't goodbye. He knew that he was going to see her again; he'll make sure of it.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! It's done! Did you like the ending? Or was it too fast? Personally, I think it was too fast and that this chapter was too damn short. :\ But this was all I've got. I racked my brain for more ideas but… eh, no success. This was all I could think of, I swear. :(<strong>

**Anyway, I probably don't deserve this, but please do review! Please please please. I beg of you.**

**And thank you guys, for everything. For the reviews, for putting this story in your alert list, for favoriting it. Ahhhh, thank you _SO SO _much. I love you.**

**xxx,**

**Gabrielle**


End file.
